Tree
100, 220, 385, 595, 135, 270, 450, 675, 125 | Row 2 title = Level unlocked | Row 2 info = 3, 8, 10, 11, 13, 15, 17, 20, 21 (in Krustyland) | Row 3 title = Size | Row 3 info = 2x2 | Row 4 title = Bonus | Row 4 info = None | Row 5 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 5 info = Tree-hugging: +40, +70, +100, +130, +50, +80, +110, +140 | Row 6 title = Krust-O-Meter Impact | Row 6 info = Kitsch: +10 | Row 7 title = Quest | Row 7 info = Green Thumb }} Trees are the most common form of natural-type decorations. There are four types: oak tree, pine tree, palm tree and Squidport tree, each with varying colours, all of which are a convenient size of 2x2 (except Squidport one which is 1x1). Trees are also the easiest way to raise your Tree-hugging rating on your Conform-O-Meter, the second being to use Shrubs.Throughout the winter and autumn, its display changes to bare and wintery respectively. There are also special types of premium trees, such as the Apple Tree, Orange Tree and Tree Swing. The Lemon Tree can also be acquired, but only from winning it in a Mystery Box (discontinued). In both Christmas events, all of the trees lost their leaves except for pine trees. In the Squidport Update, a tree was added that can be placed both on Boardwalk Sections and on land, the Boardwalk Tree. It's in a pink pot, has a size of 1x1 and costs 385 Cash. In the Krustyland update, a new tree was added - a palm fan tree. It can be placed in the player's Krustyland and also in Springfield, but only in the beach area adjecent to the ocean. The palm fan tree costs $675 in to place in your Springfield, but you must be at least Level 21 and have completed The Krusty-est Place On Earth Pt.8 quest. The palm fan tree costs 125 Krustyland Tickets like the rest of the Krustyland Trees when placed in Krustyland. This tree doesn't raise the players tree hugging rating when placed in Springfield like the other trees. It instead raises the players vanity rating, which is most likely because it is more of a decorative tree compared to the more natural looking ones. Jobs Involved Tree Types Normal File:Tree00 transimage.png|Classic Oak File:Tree2.png|Dark Oak File:Tree01 transimage.png|Green Oak File:Tree03 transimage.png|Lime Oak File:Tree04 transimage.png|Classic Pine File:Tree05 transimage.png|Dark-Trunk Pine File:Tree06 transimage.png|Light Pine File:Tree07 transimage.png|Light-Trunk Pine File:Palmtreek.png|Fan Palm Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event For the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, the two types of oak tree in the game had their leaves stripped. File:Tree00 (1).png|Classic Oak File:Tree01 (1).png|Dark Oak Christmas 2013 Event For the Christmas 2013 Event, the oak trees had their leaves stripped. Some trees were decorated. File:tree00.png|Classic Oak File:tree01.png|Lime Oak File:deadtree.png|Dead Tree File:tree04.png|Classic Pine File:tree05.png|Dark-Trunk Pine File:tree06.png|Light Pine File:tree07.png|Light-Trunk Pine Easter 2014 Event File:Springtree.png Treehouse of Horror XXV File:Halloween Tree 1.png|Classic Oak File:Halloween Tree 2.png|Dark Oak File:Halloween Tree 3.png|Green Oak File:Halloween Tree 4.png|Lime Oak Trivia *It is the decoration with the most types. *During the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event, the trees had no leaves. *During the Christmas 2013 Event, the trees had no leaves, and some were decorated with Christmas-themed lights of different colors. Others didn't have any decoration. *During the Easter 2014 Event, the trees were decorated with crepe paper. Category:Decorations Category:Natural Decorations Category:Level 3 Category:Level 8 Category:Level 10 Category:Level 11 Category:Level 13 Category:Level 15 Category:Level 17 Category:Level 20 Category:Level 21 Category:Krustyland Decorations Category:Squidport Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Multiple Can Be Placed